Deadmau5 meets world
by MasterDi5A55ter
Summary: Deadmau5 is being chased by a crazy fan when he wanders into a music store by chance. He then meets the owner, Z, who is quite the mystery.
1. Run, Joel! Run!

Joel had just stepped out onto the street when a bewildered fan spotted him.

"Oh fuck," he whispered to himself. The crazed look in her eyes said it all. She was some crazy, super, mega fan girl.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE JOEL ZIMMERMAN! Deadmau5! OH MY GOD!" the woman screamed while running through traffic from across the street. The mau5 panicked looking left and right. Should he stay? No, too risky. The woman was flailing her arms and running towards him screaming. She wasn't a normal fan. She was one of those, "I will drug you and then lock you in my basement forever" fans. He booked it and turned a corner. He could still hear her screaming. He looked to his left and stopped his running by grabbing a door handle. A bell jingled as he ran inside and hid from the view of the store window. More screaming. She ran past the store.

A beautiful voice rang from the front desk. "Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

Joel was breathing heavily. He looked up to meet a pale tan skinned girl. She had grey eyes and jet-black hair. She was gorgeous. He smiled.

The girl's eyes widened and Joel began to get uncomfortable.

"Great, another super fan," Joel muttered getting up from the floor.

"Y-You're..." she began.

"Yep, I'm Joel Zimmerman," he said shrugging.

"What are you doing HERE?" the girl whispered sharply while leaning forward.

He looked around, wondering just exactly where here was. It was a music store. He was surrounded by keyboards, guitars, saxophones, cellos, and many other instruments and techno beat gadgets. He sighed in amazement.

"You okay?" the voice rang, she was standing beside him now.

He jumped. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," he said turning to meet the girl. Her eyes only met his nose making him look down.

"This is uh... A nice place. You work here?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"Ha, I own the place." she said pushing him playfully.

"So, how'd you end up in here?" the female asked. She couldn't have been more than 25.

"Uhhhh, well. I was running from a crazed fan."

"Niiiiiice," she laughed.

"Well, it doesn't sound like anyone's after you anymore. So I think you're good to go,"

Joel looked outside to see random citizens passing by. He could leave, but he was enjoying the calm of the music store. He didn't want to leave.

He turned to face the mystery woman and realized he didn't even know her name. A man came from the back and sat by the register, occupying the space the woman had left.

"What's your name?" Joel asked splitting the silence.

"U-Uh..." she blushed.

The man from behind the corner answered. "No one really knows."

"What?" Joel asked laughing.

"Yeah," she chuckled and looked down.

"No one knows my real name except for me and my family."

"Why not?" Joel asked frowning.

She placed a hand on her hip and became defensive. "Because fuck you, that's why."

Joel laughed. He found her attitude incredibly attractive.

"Okay, well they have to call you something," he sighed.

The man by the register answered again. "Over here we call her the Mysterious Z and or Alex."

"Yup, that's all anyone really can call me." Z answered shrugging.

Joel was intrigued by her behavior.

"Do you have a last name?"

Again, the man answered for her, "Alexander. That's why we call her Alex."

Joel had wanted to hear it from her. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"His name is Logan," Z answered.

"And you two answer for each other?" Joel scowled.

"No, he just wouldn't have told you his name." she flashed a devilish smile at Logan.

"Are you two together or something?" Joel asked awkwardly.

Z busted out laughing. "Oh my god, no. He's just one of my old friends," Logan shifted uncomfortably. Joel watched as he frowned at the girl laughing.

"He likes her," Joel thought while smiling.

Z rubbed the back of her head now, a bit embarrassed.

"Logan didn't you have something to in the back?"

"N-" Z flashed an angry look at him.

He got the hint. "Y-Yep. I sure do," he got up and went to the back again. Joel admired her attitude.

"So..." Z started. Joel just looked into her eyes. He didn't really know what to say. He wasn't even planning on being here today, or at all. But he was glad, in a twisted way, that he was.

"So?" he said raising an eyebrow.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you take a look around?" she offered, shrugging.

He accepted the invitation immediately and started with her guitar section. Acoustic, electric, electric-acoustic, double neck, bass... He laughed... And one quadruple neck guitar. That one was pretty interesting. He stopped when he saw one lying out; there was no tag on it. It looked like some weird grandfather clock with filigree and random gears. He ran his fingers along the designs.

"What's this one?" He hummed aloud.

She looked over her shoulder.

"Which- Oh, ha. I left it out again, huh?" Z walked over and slung it over her shoulder.

"This is my baby." she mused while strumming the chords.

"You play guitar?" he asked, somehow surprised.

She smiled. "What don't I do?"

"You're a bit cocky," He smiled looking her up and down.

"Nah," she said waving a hand dismissively.

"I just happen to do a lot." she finished.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Joel taunted, not believing her.

An evil smile crept across her face.

"Well for starters... This is my side job. I come here when I'm in off season," she placed her hands on her hips.

"Off season?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm a biologist. When my animal migrates, I come and work here."

"And what exactly is your animal?" he laughed.

"Sharks... And other marine life. But mostly sharks." she spoke in a nonchalant tone.

He raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised. "That's a pretty interesting animal choice."

"Yeah, but I love the ocean." she sighed, her mind already wandering deep in thought.

"Anyway," she snapped herself out of it. "I draw, I play music, I sing, I love science, I'm good in bed," she laughed at her comment.

"That's beside the point, I do a lot. And I travel a lot."

Joel was baffled by her. He asked a question, more so for his own knowledge. "How does your boyfriend feel about that?"

"Singlllllllle," she drug out the word and frowned. Not out of sadness, but something else. It was a sarcastic frown. She shrugged. Joel gave a handsome smile; he was up to no good.

Z looked into his eyes but shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

She gave a nervous laugh and popped her lips to break the award silence.

Joel kissed her but she pushed away after a few seconds.

"Nooooo. No no no no no." she said waving her arms in a crisscross fashion.

"None of that," she said gulping.

"Tell me your name," he ordered in more of a question.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"I can't."

"What are you in fucking witness protection?" he humphed.

She laughed. "No, it's just the rules."

"What rules!" he yelled.

She slapped his arm. "Shhhhhhh! My rules, okay?" she hissed in a whisper.

"Fine then I'll give you a name."

"I won't respond to it," she crossed her arms.

"How come they get to call you the Mysterious Z?" he whined.

She laughed at his childish behavior.

"For one, they've known me for a while. Two, my first name starts with a Z," she shook her head.

He sighed. "Fine,"

"You're a lot weirder than I imagined," she giggled.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I sure am."

They stood in silence again. This time she kissed him. One of her hands slid over his leather jacket to his back, the other grabbed at the hair under his hat. His hands had the same idea. Her hair was soft and she smelled good, like an odd mix of the ocean salt and vanilla. He kissed her a little bit more hungrily and pulled her in. The bell at the front of the store rang making Z push Joel away. She breathed heavily and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She looked at him quickly before turning to the front of the store.

"What was that?" he asked breathing heavily.


	2. The Mysterious Z

Joel adjusted his hat and found her in the front haggling with a customer.

"I will give you $6,000 for the guitar," the man offered. He was older, a bit round, and balding. He wore a suit.

"No," Z crossed her arms and shifted her hips to tap her foot impatiently.

"$8,000!" the man yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? IT'S NOT FOR SALE!" she yelled.

Logan peeked his head from the back. "This guy again?" he sighed.

Joel watched in curiosity.

"$15,000!" he yelled flashing a checkbook.

Z laughed in defeated anger. Joel swooped in before Logan could.

"Listen douche. She said it wasn't for sale. Back off," Z, confused, looked at Joel. The man was shorter than him and her. His determination faltered.

"I-I'll be back!" he threatened while still shaking his checkbook.

Joel laughed, "No. You won't."

The man squinted and left. Still looking through the window at the guitar attached to Z.

Z turned to Joel with her arms still crossed. "I could have handled that on my own."

He frowned. "You're welcommmmme,"

Logan laughed before ducking into the back again. Joel looked in his direction and sneered.

Z looked him up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Z asked, now a tad impatient.

"I already told you," Joel said turning to face her now.

"Let me rephrase. What are you STILL doing here?" her eyebrows were cast downward but her mouth didn't match the frown her eyebrows portrayed. Joel played the weakness.

"What? You want me to leave?" he questioned while crossing his arms.

She opened her mouth but paused, her eyes flashed in anger as she shut her mouth, aware of the point he was trying to make.

"Okay then," He finished with a devilish smile.

"Now can I ask you something?"

Z looked skeptically at the mau5.

"Suuuuuurrrrre. I guess so. What?" she still looked awkwardly at him.

"It doesn't require an answer, so calm down. I'm just wondering, why don't you want anyone to know your name?"

She sighed, knowing that the question would have undoubtedly revolved around her name.

"It's a long story,"

"Well I'm here hiding from a psycho who probably wants to cut my hair and clone me. I've got PLENTY of time," he assured her.

She groaned, not really feeling up to the whole explanation.

"Long story short. It stems from trust issues. And, I was never really called by my first name. It's kind of, different," she laughed dryly.

"Do you not like your name?" he poked.

"No, I do. I love it. It's just, different." she shrugged and put her hands out as if saying she didn't quite know.

"Well, SOMEONE besides you and your family must know your name. What about your last boyfriend? Or the last person you loved?" he pried now.

Z sighed. "The last person to know my name was my high school love. I stayed with him my first year of college, and then he fucked shit up. That was that." she raised her eyebrows as if shrugging them now.

"So does everyone else get punished because of him?" Joel looked deep into her eyes, searching for the name.

"You know, I'm not quite sure," she admitted.

"If you like your name so much, why don't you just tell someone?"

"Rules are rules. And my rules say no,"

He heaved an angry sigh and spun around. He took his hat off and scratched underneath. "These rules again. Oh my god. Tell me what the god damn rules are!" He ordered.

Z bit her bottom lip and looked up in thought.

"Rule one, try not to get too attached to anyone. Rule two, never tell anyone your real name, it's all you have left. Rule three, should you decide you think you can tell someone your real name. Think again. And lastly, Rule four, if you have reconsidered all rules and you think the person is worth enough to tell, go ahead. However, remember the consequences." she finished and sighed.

"You... Have got some serious issues to work out," he laughed.

Z punched him in the arm. He hid his smile and rubbed his arm.

"Shut up, I'm serious!" she huffed.

"Okay, sorry." He stared at Z. She was so odd, but that drew him in.

Joel leaned in to kiss her again and she did the same, but his phone rang.

-Derek-

Joel wanted to ignore him, but it was probably important.


	3. Are you sure this isn't goodbye?

He sighed, "I have to take this."

Z blushed and rubbed her left arm, "Yeah, no. It's totally fine."

Joel turned and answered, "What is it dude?"

"Where the hell are you? I came down the stairs and you were fucking gone!" Derek questioned angrily.

"Did you not hear the crazy chick screaming? I fucking ran." he answered frowning.

"No. I didn't. Where are you?" he answered dryly.

"I'm like two lefts away. Take one left and then look for a music shop calllllled..." he didn't know what the shop's name was.

"Dropped my bass," Z finished for him.

Joel stifled a smile.

"What she said," he finished.

"I'm coming to get you," Derek said hanging up.

"Well then. Isn't someone bossy today." Joel said making faces at his phone.

Z smiled, "Well, it was nice having you here mau5," she held out a hand while her arm still held the other.

"Yeah, nice being here," he hummed.

"I wanna see you again," he blurted.

Z's face turned red.

"N-noooo. You don't," she turned her head.

"How do you know that I don't?" Joel asked.

"I'm a bunch of trouble, and I'm weird, an-" he kissed her mid sentence.

She relaxed her body and inched closer, kissing him back.

The bell jingled. Derek walked in, "Stop making out with the locals, Joel." He ordered.

Z broke the kiss and looked down.

Joel flashed an irritated look at Derek.

"Shut up Derek."

"No, no. He's right," Z agreed and went back to the register, finally turning to look at Derek. Her now silver eyes pierced right through him. He shivered.

Joel turned from Z to look at Derek and mouthed to him -idiot-

He turned back to Z.

"I'm coming back here tomorrow," He promised as Derek dragged him out.

"Ha, whatever you say. I'm not about to get my hopes up," she said shaking her head.

"I'm serious," he said pulling away from Derek. "I'm coming back,"

"Okaaaaay," Z sighed skeptically.

Joel pouted while following Derek outside.

"We had a schedule to keep, Joel. You're messing stuff up." Derek sighed.

"I made the schedule, Derek. I think we're fine." Joel argued.

"Whatever, you can waste your time however you want. But, stuff still has to get done eventually," Derek spoke harshly.

Joel muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes. He fumbled with the phone in his pocket.

10:57.

He had only wasted about an hour of time, maybe less. What was Derek complaining about?

He turned back to look at the music store, now distant. He sighed and thought of the owner. Stunning baby blue-grey eyes, hair so black it looked purple blue and green, and it hung just above her bra strap. He bit his lip in thought. She had this odd complexion. She was tan, but also a bit pale. Not white, but not fully tan. And her attitude. That's what got him the most. He chuckled at the thought.

Derek turned around and looked at Joel. He frowned, "Stop it,"

Joel shook his head, breaking free of his thoughts, "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about her," He ordered as they made it back to the hotel where Joel's ride stayed. Now Joel frowned, "Why?"

Derek flashed an 'are you really asking me why?' look at Joel.

Joel shook his head and widened his eyes, "Well?"

"Joel, she's jus-"

"Don't say it," he stopped him and got in the back seat of the car.

"She's not just some girl," he whispered to himself as he waited for Derek to take the reigns.

"I wouldn't have kissed her if she was," he finished, slouching back into his seat and closing his eyes.


	4. What was that?

Z sat in the shop. She was feeling jumpy, and full of this awkward amount of energy. She bounced in her chair. Her guitar hummed and resonated as she moved.

She stopped bouncing and thought for a moment. "I kissed... Joel Zimmerman..." her eyes widened.

"Today is certainly one for the books," she finished.

Logan came from the back. "Am I allowed to stay out here now?" he questioned with a puppy dog frown.

"Ha, yes Logan. You can come out now." Z laughed.

"So, what were you two up to?" he asked while elbowing her playfully.

"Nonya," she answered, a blank stare covered her face as she concentrated on thoughts.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me?" he frowned. His sapphire blue eyes concentrated on her face.

She turned to face him while sitting.

"Nope," she said with a smug look on her face.

He crossed his well-toned arms and frowned.

"Oh don't you give me that look," Z scowled back. He lifted an eyebrow. His body was tanned like a surfer's. His chestnut brown hair formed a mohawk with sides that we're half grown in and the middle formed what was starting to look like a mullet.

Z stared at him and pushed him aside.

"You're such a mom sometimes," she teased.

"Someone has to be, around here," he retorted.

Z turned to face him and raised her eyebrows. "Watch yourself," she reminded him.

Her grey eyes flashed silver again. She turned to her office and sat down inside and began strumming her prized guitar. The noise it produced always gave her the shivers. She threw her legs up onto her desk and stared at her vans.

She froze as if thinking about something, but the thought eluded her. She couldn't quite grasp it. The bell in the front jingled making Z jump. She heard Logan greet the customer and relaxed. No one important. She dragged her fingers across the guitar chords mindlessly and hummed a random tune that came to mind. She realized the song couldn't be sung and paused. It was one of his songs.

She blushed. "I can't believe..." a sigh interrupted.

"Agh, he's just so... And his eyes are so... And his music... And he," she heaved an even larger sigh now.

Her mind was moving at a thousand miles a minute.

She threw her head back in her chair and groaned. Logan knocked, "You okay in there?"

Z's eyes shifted upward to look at the door, her head still hung over the top of the chair.

"I'm fine Logan, what is it?" she muttered.

"Nothing, I was just... Nothing," he babbled. Alex lifted and eyebrow and took her legs off the table, she spun her chair to face the door.

"Logan come here," she ordered.

He opened the door shyly. "Y-yeah?"

"You're acting weird today," she said looking him up and down.

"Wha-No I'm not, you are," he said defensively.

"How am I acting weird today? First of all, I'm weird all the time. Second... How?" she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Uh, your behavior out there with Deadmau5" he pointed backwards.

She laughed, "Think about what you just said. My behavior... With Deadmau5... I think that explains itself Logan," she smiled and flashed her canines.

"You were flirting with him Z," he answered scowling.

"Yup, sure was. And we kissed," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He squinted his eyes skeptically.

"Bullshit."

Z raised an eyebrow again. "You know I don't joke about stuff like that Logan."

His eyes widened. "You don't joke about relationships and yet you're kissing Joel fucking Zimmerman all willy nilly!" he shouted.

Z shushed him, "Shut up! Stop yelling. Shit Logan. Why is this such a big deal? You're so fricken protective sometimes," she sighed.

"Now it's your turn to think about what YOU just said. It's a big deal BECAUSE I'm protective," he pointed out.

"Well I'm not some kid, Logan." Z muttered.

"I never said you were. I just care about you," he frowned and hid a hurt look.

Z sighed and stood up. "I know you do Logan. We've been friends forever," she hugged him now.

He held her tightly and rested his chin on her head. He was a lot taller than her.

Z sighed into his chest. "You're like a brother to me,"

Logan frowned. He didn't want to be the brother. He shifted and pulled away. Z looked at him a bit puzzled. She understood though and sighed, ignoring the fact that she knew.

"Let's go play some random instruments or something," she offered.

"Sounds like fun," he returned.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Z walked out first and headed to the keyboards.

The car stopped, jerking Joel from his light slumber. He sighed; he didn't really feel like doing anything. He didn't even remember what he had planned.

"Derek, take me back to the hotel," he ordered while still a bit groggy.

"No, we have stuff to get taken care of." He answered sharply.

Joel groaned. "Can't we do it tomorrow?" he questioned childishly.

"No," he declined again.

"Ugh, whatever." Joel got out of the car and slammed the door.


	5. Told you I was coming back

Joel spent most of the day gathering random items he was going to need for his show, and his stay at the hotel. Derek mostly babysat and made sure he didn't run off or get distracted, which Joel did... Many times.

Derek helped lug all of the stuff back to the car. Joel threw most of it carelessly into the trunk before hoping in the back again. Derek scowled at him. He organized the mess and then put the rest away.

Joel sat in the car and thought. It was... 5:17 now, but it was dark. He looked outside to see a curtain of dark clouds

He sighed. "I wasted a whole day shopping. What am I, a girl?"

"Do we need anything else?" Derek interrupted his thoughts.

"N-Yes," Joel scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"What do I...?" he whispered under his breath.

"Take me back to the music shop,"

"Joel. We're no-"

"Just take me there, Derek," he ordered.

"Fine," he sighed putting the car in gear

Thunder rumbled as Joel walked into the store and it began to lightly drizzle. Logan looked up from a paper he was scribbling on at the counter to the bell jingling. All enthusiasm drained from his face. He gave Joel the up an down look and grimaced. Joel turned and caught him. He sneered in return.

Logan slowly stood up and looked to the back.

"Z, someone's here for you," He said bluntly.

She was in the middle of putting in a black jacket when she came out.

"Who is-" she turned to see Joel and Derek.

She got a little red in the face.

"H-Hi," she spoke in a strained whisper.

"Hey," Joel answered happily.

It began to pour. Derek began to get a little bit antsy. Joel noticed.

"You're okay to go. I can find my way back," he assured.

Logan sighed. "He's going to be here a while," he thought to himself.

"Are you sure? Just grab what you need and come back," the older man added.

"Yeah yeah," Joel answered with out taking his eyes off of Z.

Derek stopped at the door.

"Joel. JO-ELLL," he raised his voice to make him face him.

"Just get what you need. It's pouring outside and it'll take me forever to get here for you, even by car."

"Okay," Joel answered impatiently.

He turned to face Z again; she was pulling her lengthy mane out from under her jacket. She was one tattoo and a leather studded belt away from looking like a biker.

She looked up to meet Joel's gaze and froze. "So... You came back?" she questioned awkwardly.

"Yeaaaah," he dragged out the word in some sort of a si

"Oh, well... Did you need something?" Z questioned sincerely.

"Not really, I just wanted to come back to talk to you," Joel admitted while shrugging.

Logan groaned making Z flash an angry stare. He went to the keyboard section of the store and sat down. He tapped at the keys even though they produced no noise.

"Hmmm," Z hummed, smiling.

"You're persistent," she laughed.

"Yeah," he shrugged jamming his hands in his pant's pockets bashfully. "So?" Z purred stepping out from behind the counter. She stood no more than a foot away from him now. Lightening flashed in the background.

"So...?" Joel repeated stepping closer.

There were only a few inches of space separating them. Z looked up at Joel. "What are you doing, Z?" she thought.

Joel stared into her eyes, searching for something, but he stopped and kissed her. Z kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Joel wrapped his around her waist. Z hummed in satisfaction as Joel's hands moved up her back. Joel slid his tongue in her mouth making her give out a tiny moan. He kissed more hungrily, making her step backwards. She stopped when her backside met the counter. Joel placed one hand behind her head and battled her tongue. She tilted her head to the left and licked at the roof of his mouth. Z could feel Joel's phone begin to buzz in his pocket and pushed him off.

He gasped for air, his face a bit red. He sighed, frowned, and looked at his phone. Derek, of course.

He groaned and answered the phone.

"Look outside," he ordered over the phone. Joel turned around to see a black sky with lightening crawling across. Thunder shook the store.

"Fuck," Joel muttered.

"I can't come get you. The roads are blocked. And me walking there would be pointless."

Joel walked to the window and looked down. Even the sidewalk formed a mini river.

He sighed. He had gotten caught up in kissing Z.

Logan cleared his throat making both Z and Joel turn.

"I'll figure it out," Joel spoke to Derek and hung up.

"I'm gonna head home," Logan said as he pulled a hoodie over his body.

"Yeah, okay" Z answered understandingly.

"See you tomorrow," she hummed waving.

"Yeah," he grumbled pulling an umbrella from a backpack he had slung over his shoulder.

Z watched as he stepped out into the rain and made his way to his car. Now she looked at Joel. She rubbed her arm and opened her mouth to say something but closed it and smiled while blushing. She rubbed the back of her head.

"So, you uh... Need a way back?" Z asked shyly.

"Nah," he shrugged.

Z looked at him skeptically.

"I'm not letting you walk in that shit," she pointed to the lightening that was striking metal rods on the roofs of buildings.

"I'm fine," he offered.

She groaned, "Just shut up and let me help you."


	6. The Heavens Hotel

Z grabbed Joel's hand and led him to a door on the side of the store. It was glass and connected to the building next door. She opened it and pointed him through. She locked up the store and then followed.

A woman at the front desk greeted her. "Hey Z," She smiled.

"Hey Sal," Z answered waving.

The young blonde saw Joel; she held up a hand to shield her mouth and pointed to him while whispering some secret to Z.

Z laughed making Joel feel slightly uncomfortable, not sure as to why she was. She turned to face him.

"Listen, I know you have to get back, but since the weather is so... Crazy," she motioned out of the doors.

"I think you should stay here for a while." she finished motioning to some elevators.

"Where exactly am I?" Joel questioned.

"You're at 'The Heavens' hotel," Sal answered.

"Why is this place attached to your store?" he questioned.

"Oh because she ow-" Z waved her hands trying to get Sal to stop.

"ns it," Sal finished awkwardly and shrugged a sorry.

"You own this?" He said cocking his head.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Anyways," she avoided the question somewhat.

"So I can get you a room for a while, if you'd like," Z shrugged.

He searched her face and answered, "Yeah."

She walked to the desk and grabbed a key from Sal after whispering some stuff.

"Alright, follow me," the grey-eyed woman motioned a hand.

She pressed a button and waited for the elevator.

"I'm gonna stop by my room and get some stuff for you. You must be starving,"

Joel thought about it, he was somewhat hungry.

"Wait, you live here?" he asked.

"Yup," she said popping her lips when she got to the p.

"Who are you?" he asked in an exaggerated tone.

Z just shrugged. The elevator door opened and she pressed the penthouse button and waited. There were 35 other floors to get through.

Her choice in elevator music for the hotel was... Interesting. Warp 1977 by the Bloody Beetroots finished up and switched to Talkin' in My Sleep.

Joel looked at the girl moving her head in agreement and squinted. She was different. He smiled before kissing her on the cheek, snapping her out of her musical trance. She looked at him with wide eyes, a bit stunned, and kissed him back on the lips. It was just a peck.

They stared at each other for a second before crashing their lips together. Joel wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her in; she placed her hands on his face and tongued his mouth. He pushed her against the elevator wall and kissed her neck. The elevator made a singing noise and the doors opened. Z pushed Joel away as a guest walked in. Her face was red and they were both breathing a little oddly. The patron pressed a button for a floor that was up two. Z smiled sheepishly at the person and nodded as One by Swedish House Mafia came on. The patron smiled before stepping out. Z provided a friendly wave before the door closed.

"Okay, the music in this elevator is way greater than the normal shit people usually play. What is this?" Joel asked finally.

Z smiled. "This is a music hotel," she shrugged.

"That's why the store is attached. They're like one big business I guess," she laughed.

"So... To recap. You own a music store and a hotel called 'The Heavens'?" Joel questioned.

"Ha, yeah. Well, I was given the Hotel. It's a family thing. The Hotel is named after me,"

The elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"So, your name some how has to do with heaven?" he laughed.

She frowned, "My name means the heavens. Or the highest point."

"Aaaaah," he muttered.

"Alright. This is your room, but we have to take the stairs to get to mine." she motioned to a spiral metal staircase in a corner. Joel followed her as she led. She pulled keys from her pocket as they approached giant double doors. They were white with gold designs spread across.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Z said pushing one of the two doors open.

Joel let out a sigh. It was a room that took up most of the floor. It was a house within a hotel. And it had an upper level. Z walked over to an enormous fish tank and tapped at it slightly. She cooed at her babies before pressing a button that sent food into the water. There was another weird guitar sitting by the tank. Joel approached it but was interrupted by the mysterious girl.

"So... Are you hungry?" he paused and looked at her, raising an eyebrow before scanning her body.

She shifted uncomfortably and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"For food," she rephrased.

Joel grinned, "No, not really,"

He continued to the guitar and picked it up. It was cold, and looked like it was made completely of metal. It didn't have a sound hole, but looked like an acoustic guitar. This guitar had filigree along it as well, and it curved at the top of the body.

Z smiled, "That's my other baby. The moon guitar," she hummed.

"I use it when I sing to my fish,"

"You sing to your fish?" he laughed at her.

"Says the grown man with a cat," Z teased sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, I sing to them. Fish like certain frequencies and vibrations," she finished in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh that's right, you're a fish nerd," Joel sighed.

"Biologist," she hissed.

"Yeah yeah," he replied putting down the guitar.

Z sighed, a little tired. She ran her hand across her eyes.

"So, uh... Do you need anything?" she asked again.

"No, I can manage,"

She frowned, "If you need something tell me now." she moved from behind the counter to a table nearby.

Joel ventured over to her. He was fairly close. He raised and eyebrow and scrunched his lips to the side. Z shifted backward uncomfortably and hit the table. She exhaled a breath in some sort of a laugh. She looked down.

"Alright, if you don-" he lifted her face up by her chin with his index finger. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"Okay," she turned her head away from his touch and shivered.


	7. Shut up and kiss me

"Since you don't need anything," she began to slide to the side to escape but he blocked her. He stared her down hungrily and kissed her, grabbing her face. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away but pulled him close instead. He pushed her to the table forcing her to catch herself. He kept kissing and picked her up to sit on the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her forearms on his shoulders. She slid one hand down his shirt and placed it inside the arm of his jacket, pushing it off. Z moved her hand to the back of Joel's head and kissed his neck. He breathed heavily and his cheeks were a bit red. He closed his eyes and sighed. Z pulled away and Joel looked down. He kissed her once. She sighed, pushed him away, and scooted herself of the table. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and cleared her throat.

"Let's get you downstairs to your room," she said without looking at him.

"What a-" Z held up a hand.

"This right here," she motioned both hands back and forth between them.

"Cannot work." she finished. Her light grey eyes were now dark like the sky.

Joel sighed angrily and smiled. He bit his lip, his eyebrows still downcast.

"What is up with you?" he asked exasperated.

"Nothing is _up_ with me," she answered sharply, almost insulted.

"Oh that is a load of shit," he replied.

"Why do you keep kissing me if this just **can't** work?" he asked in an exaggerated tone.

"Look who you are!" she motioned with both hands.

"And? If I recall correctly, you own music store, a hotel, and that's just as a side job! Stop making excuses, what are you so afraid of?" he finished with a sigh.

"Nothing. This just isn't going to go anywhere."

"Oh no, it's definitely going somewhere," he smiled and laughed downward.

"Just let it go. I'm not sleeping with you. I'm not some groupie."

That irritated him. "I don't sleep around, Z. And I never said you were a groupie."

"Whatever," she said heading to the door.

"No," he started.

"No?" she laughed.

"You're damn right. No" he said completely serious.

Z's smile faded. She turned back and straightened her stance, already in defense mode.

"Joel j-"

"No," he interrupted.

"Jo-"

"No," he repeated.

"What are you five!" she yelled expecting him to interject yet again. But, he didn't. She blushed and quieted down. Joel laughed to himself.

Z opened the door and waited for the mau5 to approach. He did.

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

"Wha... Excuse me?" Z asked, somewhat bewildered by his behavior.

Joel pushed the door closed and glared at Z.

She began to breathe heavily but returned his gaze.

"Take your jacket off," he ordered.

"Joel I-"

"Take it off," he issued the order a little more sternly. She obeyed with sass, throwing it down on the floor. The metal clanked as it met the wood floor section they were standing on.

Z narrowed her eyes. Joel raised an eyebrow, still completely serious, and locked the door. The grey-eyed woman turned to watch, her eyes widening in horror and excitement.

It was like they were playing some competition, both were incredibly focused on the other. Determination hid behind Joel's eyes.

Z debated with herself. She knew she had the power to say no again, but she didn't know if she actually WANTED to.

She sighed and bit her lip. A now worried expression washed over her face. She bounced up and down slightly. She made her decision.

Joel inched closer and put his hands on the door. One on each side of her. She pressed herself against the door as much as she possibly could and looked away. Her heart was racing and she was breathing incredibly fast. She turned to face him; his face was now mere inches from hers.

Their eyes locked. Z got lost in all the green and tilted her head as if hypnotized. Her eyes closed slightly as she brushed her lips against Joel's.

He met her lips and brought his hands down to her shoulders. She returned his forcefulness and wrapped her arms around his neck while pushing her body against his. He was hard. She bit his bottom lip just barely and went in for the kiss again, battling his tongue. He let out a series of grunts and moved his hands to her lower back, keeping their bodies together.

She pulled her face away and kissed his space invader tattoo. She traced it with her tongue and then blew on his neck to give him goose bumps.

Joel moved his hands upward slightly, dragging her green lantern shirt with them.

She pushed his hands back down and pulled away, but she hit the door. She was getting uncomfortable again.

Joel frowned, "What is it?" he asked with a worried expression. Thunder hummed in the background.

Z rubbed one of her arms, "Uh-I..." she stammered.

"Well?" he prodded.

"I don't know," she lied sighing.

Joel dug his hands in his pockets and sighed while shaking his head.

She put her left hand behind her back and rested it on the doorknob. She turned it mindlessly and listened to the click of the tumbler.

Joel watched her intently, not sure if he should pursue her once more. Z rested her head against the door and looked at him. She was damaged. No good for the magnificent Joel, she thought. And, she hadn't been with anyone at all in quite some time.

She shuddered at the thought. She snapped from her thoughts to realize Joel was staring right at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked in a tone.

Joel laughed. "She's back to normal," he thought.

"Come on, let's head down to your room," Z hummed holding out a hand.

Joel reluctantly agreed, wanting to stay with the girl. He placed a hand in hers and felt a tingle of warmth and cold all at once. He searched Z's face to see of she felt it too, she had.

Joel leaned in to kiss her again, this time being gentle. He kissed her once; letting his lips push against her pillowy mouth. She opened her eyes afterwards and exhaled.

She pushed him backwards and took off her shirt, throwing it in the same direction as her jacket. Joel's eyes widened as he followed the curves of her torso up to a bright blue bra. Z pulled him by his shirt to meet her lips.

Joel pulled her hair from its ponytail and watched as it fell down in waves that covered her bare shoulders. She shoved her hands up his shirt as they kissed and felt at his body, kneading like a cat. She pushed it higher and higher, slowly, until she finally just took it off of him; his hat got caught in the mix and came off. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked at him.

"He's so cute," she thought looking over his features.

She rested her nose against his for a moment before he kissed her again. He ran his hands up her back and under her bra strap, slightly tugging.

Z began to unbuckle Joel's pants when his phone rang. He groaned.

He took the phone out of his pocket. It was Derek, again. Joel threw his phone to the couch halfway across the room.

"Cock blocking today, seriously," he thought angrily.

Z looked at the phone with a worried expression, "He probably just wants to know if you're okay. You should answer it."

"He can wait," Joel said placing a hand behind the girl's head, dragging her into another kiss. It was warm and deep and her breathing was a series of sigh infused moans. She continued with the rest of his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She started getting a little shifty again, though. Joel pulled away to breathe and looked at Z, she looked so weak and vulnerable right now.

"What is _it?_" he questioned.

"I just... I," she couldn't say it. He would laugh at her.

"You just, what?" he poked.

"Nothing, you'll just laugh," she sighed.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"I haven't had sex in a while okay?" she blurted.

"Ha, what?" he did laugh.

"See, I knew you'd laugh," she frowned.

"Yeah, because it's funny that _**that's**_ what's bothering you," he chuckled.

"When I say a while, I mean A WHILE," Z's eyes widened as she neared the end of her sentence.

"What, like 6 months?" he asked.

"No, 5-"

"Only five months?" He laughed again before she could finish.

"5 YEARS," she added.

Joel's eyes widened. Z's face got extremely red.

"How is that even fucking possible?" Joel gawked at her.

"I-I don't know. It's a mixture of things I guess," she shrugged and played with her hands.

Joel sighed and got closer to her.

"I don't need a pity party, okay?" she growled.

"Shut up."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.


	8. My name is

She felt super warm in his embrace. He kissed her neck and unbuttoned her pants. He then pushed them down, revealing a pair of blue lace underwear that matched the bra. Next he shimmied out of his own pants. All he had left was a pair of batman boxers.

Z giggled silently and blushed. Their eyes met and she shivered. She knew this was real now, or that it was getting there. Joel began to close the space between them when his phone went off again. Z froze and looked at it, but Joel got closer and closer. He forced her to look at him with an index finger placed on her chin. His lips were mere inches from hers; she could feel the heat radiating from him and got he goose bumps. They went in for the kiss at the same time and joined their bodies. Joel's fingers got caught in her hair while another hand fumbled with her bra. Z pushed that hand down her back. She pushed Joel away causing a frown.

"This again?" he thought.

She seduced him with her eyes, not saying a word, and led him to her room. A king sized bed rested in the middle of everything. There was blue and green everywhere. And yet another fish tank.

Z pushed Joel to sit on the bed; he looked up at her with lust clouding his eyes. He seemed a like a little kid though, almost out of place. Z straddled him and put her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his and peered into his eyes.

Joel searched for her name. He wanted to know it. He NEEDED to know it.

Z kissed him and combed her fingers through his hair. They fell back onto the bed together and Joel rolled over to gain dominance.

Again they stared each other down.

"Z?" he whispered.

"What?" She answered while searching his face for what was wrong.

"Please, tell me your name."

"Why? Need to know what name to scream?" she purred.

He frowned, "Just tell me your name," he issued an order now.

Z sighed and began to prop herself up which brought her chest to Joel's face, "Joel, you know I can't."

"Yes you can, you just won't," his arguing ruined the moment.

"Let it go," Z moved his arm from the side of her and rolled off her bed to stand.

Joel groaned and punched the bed. He stood up and stopped the girl from leaving with a kiss. He was going to have her either way. Name or no name.

Z did want to tell him though. She could probably trust him. He was Deadmau5. If anything, he'd be the perfect person to tell, right? She most likely wouldn't see him again. She frowned in a kiss.

He wouldn't tell anyone she knew because he didn't know them. And he didn't live there. She sighed. Why not?

Z pulled Joel away from her mouth by his hair. He breathed in and out at a faster pace than normal. She shifted uncomfortably, his hazel eyes almost piercing her soul. She turned and shoved her mouth into her shoulder. Joel inched his face closer to her and nudged her neck.

She mumbled something into her shoulder.

"What?" Joel whispered.

"My name is-" more mumbling.

He frowned and made her face him.

He asked again, "What?"

She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"My name is Zenith," she mumbled.

Joel contorted his face in confusion.

"Well, that name is definitely different," he whispered.

Zenith frowned.

"What?" Joel questioned.

"Nothing,"

Joel frowned at her. She flopped herself onto her bed and groaned while covering her face. Hair was splattered all across the bed. He crawled beside her and lay down. Zenith still covered her face with her hands. Joel smiled and tugged at them. She fought his tug and tried to keep them in place. He scowled and pulled them off.

"Whaaaaaaat?" She hissed childishly.

"I think Zenith is the perfect name for you," he hummed.

She blushed and started to turn her face away but Joel caught her for a kiss. She sighed and pulled him in by his neck. He crawled over her and moved his tongue rhythmically around her mouth.

Joel began to rock his hips against hers. Zenith hummed and moved her hands down his back, slightly dragging her nails, making the mau5 shiver. Joel pulled her to sit up and began to unhook her bra. Zenith pushed each strap down slowly while looking into his eyes. Her breathing quickened. Joel pulled the rest of it off and kissed her again, but she pushed away.

"Your boxers, off," she ordered while swallowing a bit hard.

Joel obeyed and stood up. He took them off and smiled eagerly at her.

Zenith bit her lip. He was... Big. And excited.

He crawled back over her. And pressed himself against her. Her underwear acted as a barrier teasing the two. Zenith held Joel's neck with one hand and kissed the other side. Joel sighed and pulled away. He placed his hands on her hips and ran his thumbs across the sides of her underwear. She propped herself up but Joel's eyes told her to stay down. She complied and laid herself down. She closed her eyes as Joel tugged her underwear down. He adjusted and hovered over her now bare body. She had crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep warm. He pressed himself against her and she shuddered. Five years had made her quite jumpy.

Zenith's gaze shook nervously and she whimpered. Joel kissed her and put her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist and inched his own closer. She jerked back and cleared her throat. Joel frowned.

She looked up, "Be... Be gentle, okay?" she whispered.

Joel pulled her back in and held her hand; it was mashed between their bodies.

"I'll try," he whispered teasingly with a smile.

He let go of her hand and kissed her. He pushed himself inward slowly. Z dug her teeth into his shoulder making him let out a grunt.

"Fuck, you're fucking tight," he hissed.

Z yelped as he thrust in the rest of the way. She clawed at his back.

She gasped for air as he repeated his motions.

"It's been a while, Joel," she reminded him in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Joel jabbed inward quickly making a yelp bubble up from Z's mouth.

She growled at him, "I said... Be gentle!"

"And I said I'd TRY," he pushed her onto the bed and swayed his hips in and out. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip. Joel gritted his teeth. She was pretty tight. Each motion inward required a good amount of force. He grunted. Zenith let out a yelp of some sort making him look down. She was breathing heavily and her arms were twisted backwards grasping at the sheets of the bed. Her eyes were glued shut. Joel crept closer to her and kissed her neck slowly. Her breathing caught and she opened her eyes and turned brushing slightly against Joel's face. He turned and kissed her. Zenith automatically dug her fingers into Joel's back. He grunted and twitched beneath her claws but kept his pace and kept kissing. Zenith relaxed a bit and began to motion her hips in return. Her kisses became more salacious and she stopped clawing his back. Joel placed his hands in the arch of her back and sat her up a bit. He thrust inward and swirled his hips in a circle. Zenith let a tiny moan escape and buried her head in Joel's neck shyly. She breathed heavily into his neck and let a moan escape every once in a while. Joel hummed in satisfaction and quickened his pace. Z began to curl her fingers into Joel's back again. He threaded his fingers in her hair and tugged at it making her growl slightly. Her eyes met his while she still hid by his neck. They looked silver and deadly. Joel moved her face forward so that her lips were barely touching his. She lowered her eyelids and looked at his lips. She brushed her lips left and right across his and kissed his bottom lip, but hid her face in his neck again. He smiled and kissed her neck.

Her breathing sped up after a few minutes and she clawed at his back again. She growled at him, "I said... Be gentle!"

"And I said I'd TRY," he pushed her onto the bed and swayed his hips in and out. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip. Joel gritted his teeth. She was pretty tight. Each motion inward required a good amount of force. He grunted. Zenith let out a yelp of some sort making him look down. She was breathing heavily and her arms were twisted backwards grasping at the sheets of the bed. Her eyes were glued shut. Joel crept closer to her and kissed her neck slowly. Her breathing caught and she opened her eyes and turned brushing slightly against Joel's face. He turned and kissed her. Zenith automatically dug her fingers into Joel's back. He grunted and twitched beneath her claws but kept his pace and kept kissing. Zenith relaxed a bit and began to motion her hips in return. Her kisses became more salacious and she stopped clawing his back. Joel placed his hands in the arch of her back and sat her up a bit. He thrust inward and swirled his hips in a circle. Zenith let a tiny moan escape and buried her head in Joel's neck shyly. She breathed heavily into his neck and let a moan escape every once in a while. Joel hummed in satisfaction and quickened his pace. Z began to curl her fingers into Joel's back again. He threaded his fingers in her hair and tugged at it making her growl slightly. Her eyes met his while she still hid by his neck. They looked silver and deadly. Joel moved her face forward so that her lips were barely touching his. She lowered her eyelids and looked at his lips. She brushed her lips left and right across his and kissed his bottom lip, but hid her face in his neck again. He smiled and kissed her neck.

Her breathing sped up after a few minutes and she clawed at his back again.

"Joellllll," she moaned.

He jabbed inward and kissed her. She screamed and threw her head back, but Joel wasn't finished. Her breathing was raspy and she moaned as he laid her back on the bed. He kissed her neck and grunted. His hips twitched. He was close. Zenith dug her fingers underneath his shoulder blades making him moan. He gave a sharp thrust inward and came. He grunted and gave a cough. He hovered over her for some time, just breathing heavily. Zenith did the same moving no more than just to drop her arms by her head. Joel pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to Z.

She pushed random strands of hair from her face. She stopped and looked at her hands. They were shaking badly. She groaned and dropped them back on the bed. Joel propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her shaking. He gave a confused smile and chuckled.

"What's wrong?" he hummed.

Zenith jumped. She had forgotten he was right next to her.

She turned her head, "I-Uh... I," she sighed. She couldn't even talk, so she just frowned. His grin widened and he pulled her into his sweaty and warm embrace. Her face rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beating frantically even though his breathing had already slowed.

Her eyelids became heavy and she calmed a bit. She yawned and dug her arms under him for a hug. Joel smirked and threw a hand backward blindly for a pillow. He found one and pushed it under his head and sighed. Zenith had fallen asleep already. He held one arm around her and combed her hair, it was soft. He ran a thumb across her cheek and looked at her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to wake her. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. Thunder hummed in the background and rain tapped at the windows.


	9. Stay the night?

A different noise broke through the storm. His phone. Joel groaned and made the girl attached to him stir.

He inched away from her slowly and began to tug at her arm. She rolled away on her own and clawed a handful of her sheets before wrapping herself up.

Joel tiptoed out and searched for the phone. He found it and clicked the home button to light up the screen.

Derek had called him 7 times. He had left quite a few messages as well. None of which were nice.

Joel frowned and called him back. The first thing he heard was yelling.

"Derek," Joel called.

He was still talking, well, yelling.

"Derek. Derek. Derek. DEREK!" Joel repeated trying to get him to shut up. It worked.

"Yes I'm fine, no I didn't die. It's nice to hear from you too by the way." he spoke sarcastically.

"Where are you?" Derek grumbled.

"I'm at another hotel for the night. Don't worry. I'll be back before tomorrow night." Joel anticipated his next comment.

"Good." Derek muttered in a low tone.

Joel shook his head, "Bye Derek."

He hung up before he could pester him about anything else. Joel plopped his phone back on the couch and went to get his clothes. He slipped his boxers back on and picked up his pants and shirt. He threw it all on the couch with his phone. He looked back towards her room.

Should he go back? He sighed not knowing.

He looked at a clock on the wall.

It was only 8:22. He laughed.

The storm outside made it feel like midnight. He debated on going to wake up Zenith but decided not to. He needed time to think. He searched for a channel changer when out of the blue he heard something rustle in the kitchen. He whipped his head around but didn't see anything.

"Must be the wind," Joel whispered under his breath.

Something fell off of the table and Joel caught sight of something moving. He wielded the remote he had just found, ready to fight.

A meow echoed from the darkness. Joel relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Fuck. It's just a cat," it pounced and landed on his foot.

It was a kitten, sleek black with one blue eye and one yellow. Joel tilted his head and laughed at the cat.

"I'm too big a mau5 for you little cat," he teased.

He heard a board creak and looked to his right. It was Zenith; she was wearing some giant shirt with lettering on it and red plaid boy shorts. Joel smiled at the girl rubbing her eyes, stretching, and yawning.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," he purred.

She tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"How long was I asleep?" she yawned again mid sentence.

"Twenty minutes tops," he answered.

She frowned and looked down at the cat that was pawing at Joel's feet.

"Come here Charlie," she motioned a hand to the cat.

"He's fine right now," Joel assured while lifting his foot to tease the cat.

Z smiled, "Fine. And it's she," she said heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're a little girl huh?" he picked up the kitten. She meowed and her whole body vibrated as she purred. Joel put half her body over his shoulder and held her bottom.

"So, you made fun of me for having a cat?" Joel asked playfully.

Zenith turned from the fridge and closed the door while holding a handful of lunchmeat and cheese.

"Yup," she smiled sinisterly.

"Now how is that fair?" Joel whined.

"You're a guy with a cat. I'm a girl, it's socially acceptable for me," she teased.

Joel scowled at her. She flashed another smile while concentrating on the sandwich she was making.

"You hungry yet?" she asked before taking out half of her sandwich in one bite. His stomach growled before he could answer.

He laughed nervously, "Yeah."

Joel put Charlie down and sat at a chair by the counter. A devious smile crept across his face.

"Make me a sammich, woman," he ordered.

Zenith's eyes moved upward while her head stayed down. She laughed,

"I don't have to make you squat."

Joel mimicked a frown and gave a humph. She handed him a basic turkey sandwich and left him with some toppings.

Zenith plopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. She threw her legs on the table in front of her and hummed as she ate her sandwich. Her favorite ghost show popped onto the screen and she shook with excitement. Joel laughed and sat next to her; she clung to his arm, as the show grew scarier. He nommed his sandwich and relaxed. He was enjoying the down time.

After a while Zenith had somehow made her way into Joel's lap. Whenever something bumped or creaked she dug her nails into him and hid her face in his neck. He mostly laughed and held her close. He didn't understand why she watched the show if it bothered her so much, but he didn't mind the physical contact. She was warm and she radiated this sarcastic energy that made Joel smile. She would poke at him and bite him randomly.

Zenith nuzzled Joel and began to get sleepy again. She kissed his neck and closed her eyes. Joel looked down at her. He placed a hand on her chin and tilted it upward. She opened her eyes. They were a calm grey that wooed Joel. She smiled up at him with tired eyes and kissed his cheek. He blushed and Z kissed him again, on the lips. She brought a hand to his cheek and stroked his five o'clock shadow. Joel closed his eyes and tilted his face into her hand. Zenith sighed and stood up making Joel frown.

She rubbed the back of her head and looked at him,

"I-I think you should go down to your room now."

Joel furrowed his brow in confused anger.

"What?" he whispered

"I'll take you to your room," Zenith said with a now saddened expression. Joel sat for a second. He didn't understand Z; she was so weird.

He stood up and watched the girl slip on some shorts.

"Why am I leaving?" he questioned.

She looked up while putting one of her legs in the shorts and almost fell.

"Uh-because... Because it's getting late, and I have work tomorrow," she blurted nervously before pulling up the shorts.

Joel squinted his eyes at her skeptically.

"Fine," he hissed. He didn't have the energy to deal with her excuses.

He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He held his pants, hat, shoes, and phone in his arms and waited by the door. Zenith frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," Joel cut her off and faked a smile.

Zenith faked one back, "Yeah, okay."

She led him back down the spiral staircase to get to the suite. He watched her hair bouncing as she went down the stairs and sighed. She stopped by his door and smiled sheepishly at him.

"So, this is it," she shrugged and opened the door for him.

It was far brighter in his room. There was an old jukebox and some records hanging around the room. Joel smiled at the sight.

Zenith stood by the door, "You like it?" she asked quietly.

Joel hummed in agreement.

"Good," she sighed.

"Well, uh the bed is that way," she pointed left, "and everything else is in plain view. Oh and here's the key," she held it out to him while her other arm folded behind her back.

Joel wrapped his fingers around the keycard and stared at Zenith.

"Stay a while?" he pleaded.

Z's eyes shook as she tried to concentrate on his eyes.

"Joel, I... I can't," she whispered. Tears stung her eyes and she looked away. She cleared her throat, "I'll uh, see you around, okay?"

Joel frowned. "Yeah, sure."

He took the keycard and threw himself on the hotel couch. Zenith bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on the doorknob. Her head rested against the door.

"Have a good night mau5," she opened the door and went back up to her room. Joel groaned as the door shut.

"This fucking chick is driving me insane," he yelled.

Zenith opened her door and slammed it behind herself. She hit her palm against her forehead.

"God Z! You're so stupid! Oh hey, I mean it's not like Deadmau5 just asked you to stay the night with him or anything!" she groaned and threw herself on her couch. She yelled even more into the cushions.

Charlie meowed and pawed at one of her hands. Zenith turned and sniffled, "Hey, char char."

Z scratched the cat's head and listened to her purr. Thunder boomed and startled the cat sending her flying under the table. Z rolled off the couch and crawled to the table.

"Charlie, come on," she tried coaxing her out.

The cat inched back further. Z groaned and rolled over onto her back. She squirmed; she had lain on top of something. She pulled it out from under her and looked it over.

A leather jacket. She frowned.

"Whose is- Joel..." she hissed.

"Fuck," she sighed and sat up. It smelled nice.

She buried her face into it and sighed.

Zenith got the shivers and put it on. She detected a hint of smoke and frowned. She hated smoke.

She shrugged it off and dug her hands in the pockets to warm them.

She hit something. It was slick and cool, but hard. She pulled it out; it was a pack of cigarettes. She frowned and threw them across the room.

"Hmm."

"Z it's not even your jacket," her mind whispered.

She frowned and then yawned.

"I-I'll give it back," she said as she stumbled to the couch and fell asleep.

Zenith tossed and turned on the couch and woke up. It was midnight and she felt hot. She looked at what she was wearing and groaned.

"I have to give this back," she sighed and stood up. Her legs were still half asleep and she almost tripped on the coffee table. She stumbled to her door and opened it.

"Give him the jacket and go back home. Give him the jacket and go back home," she repeated as she dashed down the stairs.

She knocked at the door.

"Joel?"

"Give him the jacket and go back h-"

The door swung open and Zenith blushed. Joel was in a towel.

"Uh... Uh-I... Your jacket. Upstairs," she babbled and got even redder.

"I left my jacket upstairs?" he asked for her.

"Y-yeah," she forced the words out.

She took it off and offered it to him while looking away.

He smiled and walked away. Zenith looked up to see him by the couch.

"Uh hello? Your jacket." she hissed.

"Come here and give it to me," he teased.

She was trying to avoid going inside.

"Just take the jacket!" she yelled.

Joel turned around and flashed a devious smile.

Zenith groaned and walked in. She met him and shoved it at him.

"You can't hand it to me nicely?" he gave a mocking frown.

Z scowled at him. He took it and smiled. Water ran down his body. All his tattoos were exposed. Z looked away.

"You've already seen me naked Zenith, what's the problem?" he taunted her.

Her face got red and she growled,

"Just, get dressed or something. Or don't. Whatever, I'm leaving anyway." she motioned her hands.

His smile faded, "Wait. Just stay for a little bit, please?" he questioned.

Zenith started to disagree but the mau5 put his hands on her arms. She jerked her head up and froze. Their eyes locked on one another's.

"Please. Just stay for a bit," he begged in a whisper.

Z groaned and agreed to stay.

Joel smiled and fumbled in his jacket pocket for something. He frowned when he didn't find it and checked different pockets.

"Where the hell are my cigarettes?" he whispered to himself. Z blushed ad bit her lip.

"Uh... You can't smoke in here," she said.

"Well, I still want to find my cigarettes," he sighed.

Z scratched at the back of her head and smiled awkwardly.

"They're on the floor in my house," she laughed nervously.

"What, you wanted one?" he asked.

She scoffed at him, "No. I hate cigarettes. So I threw them across my room."

He furrowed his brow but sighed and let it go.

"You're weird," he poked fun at her.

"Whatever, just... Put some pants on. Please," Z replied turning away.

Joel smiled and got close to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in to ear.

"My pants are dirty and I just showered," he whispered.

Zenith shivered and pulled away.

"Joel..."

"Zenith," he purred and got closer.

She gave out a sigh that sounded more like a moan and blushed. She regretted telling him her name right now. He said it so... Sexually.

She backed up and hit the couch; somehow he kept cornering her.

He let his face hover inches from hers and smiled.

Zenith rolled her eyes and placed a hand firmly on his damp chest. Her pressure weakened and her hand shook. She looked back up at him and opened her mouth, but no words came out. She blushed and when she closed her mouth Joel went in for a kiss. Her force strengthened and she pushed him away before his lips reached hers.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" he groaned angrily.

"Just... Ugh, Joel," Z answered a bit flustered.

"Well?" he asked getting close again.

Zenith just sighed and pouted. He laughed at her and stepped back. She slid to the side to avoid him.

"I'm-I think I'm gonna go back upstairs..."

Joel frowned, "Seriously?"

"Shit I've never had to work this hard for a girl," he thought.

"Uh, ch-yeaaaah," Z said heading for the door.

"Wait just..." he sighed and held his hand on the door and rubbed his face with the other.

She sighed, "What?"

"Just **stay**, okay?" he said forcefully.

"Fine," Zenith hissed.


End file.
